


What a horrible teacher for a beautiful thing.

by ADragonsFriend



Series: Strange Balance [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Manipulation of events, implied magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADragonsFriend/pseuds/ADragonsFriend
Summary: It was just another task. Just another feather. Just another book. But what amount of apathy could change this?





	What a horrible teacher for a beautiful thing.

Aequo watched the children from afar. She sat on a cloud, which wasn’t really possible here, but she had borrowed a little magic from another world because clouds were very comfortable. There were three of them down there, children that was. Aequo could sense billions of other living things in the meadow but it wouldn’t matter if they saw her, most of them didn’t have eyes anyway. Or a world beyond the next microbe.  
There was so much life in this world, and she had to admit that it was refreshing after the last few worlds she had made. The children, were human children this time and they had started a game of cloud watching. The being on the cloud had known they would do that, she’d predicted that it would start a half second earlier though. She had forgotten to account for the log that they sat on, if they were sitting in the grass next to it she would have been right.  
If any of the three children spotted her it would change them, she could have made herself invisible, but it was more fun this way. After all, if nothing changed then she didn’t have a reason to be here. The butterfly effect was always fun to watch. The strange balance of the world shifted simply by her presence. Strange balance, that was her name now wasn’t it? Aequo Mirum was the name she chose when they had made her exist. She was meant to be practicing manipulation of events, she had to cause the one on the left to become a writer, they were going to become an actor right now but Aequo needed her to write The Lord of the Rings.  
That was the task she’d been given and right now she didn’t care why it mattered, she was still learning to care about things again. It was easy anyway, she opened her feathered wing and the feather that she had decided would fall fell. It landed next to the girl, that would be enough to form the idea. Now she only needed to get that horrible English teacher hired and pull a few strings out of the rope she was holding.


End file.
